In January 1999, the NHLBI created a federally sponsored clinical research program to study childhood asthma and competitively selected 5 academic Clinical Centers and a Data Coordinating Center to participate in the Childhood Asthma Research and Education (CARE) Network that began work in September 1999. The CARE Network successfully initiated four clinical trials: (1) a long-term early secondary asthma prevention intervention protocol entitled Prevention of Early Asthma in Kids (PEAK); (2) a protocol to characterize the response to a leukotriene antagonist and an inhaled corticosteroid (CLIC); (3) a protocol to compare head-to-head the efficacy of the controller treatment regimens for persistent asthma [Pediatric Asthma Controller Trial (PACT)]; and (4) a protocol to evaluate two different acute intervention management strategies (AIMS) for young children with recurrent episodes of wheezing associated with significant morbidity. This application presents how the CARE network has established a successful infrastructure to conduct clinical research, reviews progress made with the currently conducted and/or completed trials and presents three sample protocols that the network considers to be of sufficient scientific merit to warrant renewed funding for an additional five years. Beta Adrenergic Genotype Response Evaluation (BADGRE) is a 54-week parallel group, randomized, crossover study, stratified by genotype at the a2-adrenergic receptor, to evaluate the efficacy of doubling the dose of ICS versus adding a long-acting beta-agonist (LABA) to a low dose of ICS and whether there is a genotype-attributable effect in subjects 6-18 years of age who have mild to moderate persistent asthma and are inadequately controlled on monotherapy of low dose ICS. Preventing Asthma by Treating Obesity (PATO) is a 24 week, randomized, controlled, multicenter trial that will be used to determine if a family-based, traffic-light diet associate with behavioral change, will result in a significant decrease in the need to use controller medications in children with moderate persistent asthma aged 7-18 years, with weight 20 to 100% greater than the weight at the 50th percentile. MAXimizing Intervention in Severe Asthma (MAXISA) is a 49-week reandomized, double-masked, prospective placebo-controlled trial to determine whether there is a potential role for anti-IgE in the treatment of severe persistent asthma as classified by current guidelines for children and adolescents on existing Step 3 or Step 4 therapy. All of these protocols incorporate state of the art technology for objective measures of response, validated measures of asthma control, and biomarker and genetic analyses to identify individual patient characteristics associated with response to the intervention.